Usuario:Pokemon shiny/9
Hola Cómo le metes texto a tus gifs??-- I am Kirby~I am Kyogre~¡I am Niko! 19:22 28 may 2010 (UTC) : ¿Y para poner las letras más grandes?-- I am Kirby~I am Kyogre~¡I am Niko! 08:08 29 may 2010 (UTC) Que onda shiny Tengo entendido que nos toca luchar para el torneo Venisow, me emociona saber que tu seras mi oponente en la 1° Ronda, bueno, porque ni fijamos la fecha y la hora de combate, según las reglas debe iniciar del 1 al 7 de Junio, que dia puedes??, el único dia que se me vera imposible tener una batalla es el Sabado, ya que presento el examen para la preparatoria, el resto de los dias estoy disponible. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 23:51 28 may 2010 (UTC). PD: Soy Mexicano, haci que ahy una diferencia de horario de 7 horas, ya aclararemos despues la situación. Duda Por favor,me gustaia saber como podria hacer una pokenovela y mi pagina de usuariopara ello contacta conmigo en la discusion del usuario AntonioV Y Amatar Gracias Gracias por la plantilla , pero jo ya me hice el equipo i queda Bien. Por cierto no soy Mino... soy nuevo , pero ya combati contra carlos i gane.El ponce El ponce-SOY NUEVO PERO DESPACICO CON MIGO 14:41 29 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Píxels Pero, ¿No sería muy grande 200?.Pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:53 29 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Duda Te refieres a MediaWiki:Sitenotice. --IEP · D de duelo 19:48 29 may 2010 (UTC) ? comunidadpokemon no es una copia de esta pagina para ke sepas, yo no sabias ke existia esta pagina porsiakaso asi ke no vengas conke es una copia MIRA Mmm pues si yo ZzEeTh...シェイミ 20:11 29 may 2010 (UTC) soy el creo esa wiki pero no se a que te refieres si me explicas un poco mas detallado que fue lo que hicimos mal co gusto lo arreglare no busco problemas haha solo cree la wiki para divertirme ok contesta lo mas rapido posible ATTE: ZzEeTh...シェイミ 20:11 29 may 2010 (UTC) PD: =) Pokémon comuniti OK :D MUCHAS GRACIAS SHINY!!!!! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 23:51 29 may 2010 (UTC) Estoooo... Lo arregle con Zeth. Nose si lo sabias pero he visto otra wiki igual, otro dia te doy el link (consiste en lo mismo que esta).Saludos,Elite <•> link=User talk:Elite angel 51 02:04 30 may 2010 (UTC) Combate Me gustaria hacer un combate contigo un dia de estos dime si quieres y vemos cuando es.AntonioV Y Amatar Catalan tu tambien eres catalan k sorpera, por la pregunta claro k me referia a carlos Permisos de usuario Hola. Te invito a apoyar Foro:Nuevos permisos, de esta manera el sitio contará con modalidades distintas de grupos. 17:56 30 may 2010 (UTC) Tu Wiki Dime las cosas que tiene tu wiki, y su dirección, le voy a hacer una reseña en Wikia (si quieres) Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:58 30 may 2010 (UTC) No,no te lo inventas(sarcasmo) Eso te lo acabas de inventar.Este año el inter y el atleti son mejores que el barça. Mejor equipo del año:Inter de Milán mejor de la historia:Real Madrid por los títulos. Cambiando de tema...quiero hacerte una oferta. ¿Quieres ser reportero de Noticias de Pokémon, ya que Carlos no le da la gana de escribir noticias.--Alvarodarkray 13:31 31 may 2010 (UTC) Ya....Tuve viaje de fin de curso y ahora estoy con historia y tengo que estudiar un montón. Firma Oye ,la firma que pongo no se queda grabada.Ayudame.Alex 16:43 31 may 2010 (UTC) messenger --Silver2000 18:25 31 may 2010 (UTC)toma mi messenger alvarochavarria10@hotmail.com RE:EA5... Nop solo estubo hasta las siete alla e_e Por que yo le dije estas y no me respondio XD --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:43 1 jun 2010 (UTC) quiero ayuda Por favor,necesitaria que me ayudaras a hacer paginas o editarlas.Te agradeceria que me ayudaras.Contacta conmigo por favor AntonioV Y Amatar 14:02 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio He oído que estás interesado en un suplente temporal. Yo no te pido esto para mí, si no para él. Tiene algunos buenos pokémon brillantes y no se le da mal combatir. Espero tu respuesta :) El Polo ¿Participas?' 18:20 3 jun 2010 (UTC)' PKMN ¿Por qué y quién esta cambiando el nombre de la wikia?Te lo pregunto a ti porque eres el más activo.--Alvarodarkray 14:49 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias! gracias amigo por preocuparte :D toda mi familia esta bien, lo bueno es q no nos afecto mucho a nosotros pero a la gente mas pobre si asi q estamos haciendo toooodo lo posible por ayudarlos recuerda q mi pais es el segundo mas subdesarrollado en america por eso tenemos siempre muchos problemas con el agua :p saludos gracias por la preocupacion (xP) cuidate :D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 03:04 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Líder de gimnasio de ciudad brillante Gracias por la oferta, pero no tengo tiempo para ser un líder de gimnasio, además estoy planeando cambiar mi equipo, así que lamentablemente la respuesta es no. A los otros participantes deberías avisarles. Saludos.--M. trainer 21:13 5 jun 2010 (UTC) PD :En la discución de y de otros usuarios la letra esta chica y supongo que sin el consentimiento de estos. Hay que averiguar quién los hace (o porque sucede) y avisarle lo que sucede. Plantillas de nacionalidad A la próxima avisa sí es necesario crear tantas plantillas irrelevantes. Esos datps pueden ser registrados por el mismo usuario sin necesidad de una plantilla, pues estas deben estar relacionadas con el proyecto. 16:24 6 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Me refiero ha que tantas plantillas no dejan espacio para plantillas del proyecto. Sí bien hay una de perfil, que se quede esa; pero no más. Cualquiera puede darle formato a su gusto y escribir su nacionalidad sin necesidad de inclusiones de plantillas. 13:30 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::Cuándo dije tal cosa. Veo que no has entendido la circustancia aun. 13:39 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::::En efecto. Plantillas (solo las del proyecto), implican actividades masivas y cambios en common para darle clases cortas. El punto de la cuestión es que no son necesarias esas plantillas de nacionalidad. 13:45 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye Shiny Puede que creé la plantilla Español, pero tú creastes todas las demás a si que tu tienes la mayoría de la culpa, yo solo queria crear una plantilla discreta para los Españoles, pero como siempre, tú, piensas a lo grande, anunciando a todos los usuarios la plantilla nacionalidad que deberían utilizar. A si que no me heches la culpa.[[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:28 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Entonces que es de nacionalidad esto[[User blog:Carlos96| 'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|Mi ciudad]] 13:33 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Hola shiny, vi mi pagina de usuario y vi que la plantilla venezolano era un link rojo, y la tuya de español tambien esta como un link rojo, queria preguntarte a ti (el creador de las plantillas :O) que les paso ATT:Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 22:49 7 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Gimnasio He vistit que M. no vol ser lider , tornarem a fer Plumi ? P.D: Vols ser el meu amic , si vols em pots posar torterra o typhsion El ponce Re: cUANDO SE VALLAN LOS DEL pOKEGREMIO.[[User:Elite angel 51 | '''Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 14:50 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Re Vale, pelearé con el en el fin de semana. --IEP · D de duelo 16:10 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Perdona Gracias Ángel ya lo he corregido. Harvey Dent, Fiscal del distrito de Gotham 16:49 9 jun 2010 (UTC) puedo adoptar... hola. ¿podria adoptar a zoroark?davilinchi 19:30 10 jun 2010 (UTC) re olle deja pasar a arceus3 porque no puedo hacer combates ya que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo wi -fi.(temporalmente) asi que perdi por defaul :( Diegox12360 20:54 10 jun 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando beas este mensaje . Hola ¿Me das tu MSN, please? Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:54 11 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Pues si, la verdad es que te copié. XD.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 20:47 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Artículos con Licencia Creative Commons ¿Estos artículos se pueden borrar, y hacer de nuevo? Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:55 10 jun 2010 (UTC) una cosa podria adoptar a un pokemon?me da igual el k sea AntonioV Y Amatar 11:27 12 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Claro, mira, me refiero a esto, hay algunos artículos que tienen Licencia Creative Commons, ¿qué significa?, que se crearon a partir de un artículo de Wikidex(en este caso) Tauros.Quiero saber si se pueden borrar para que los artículos no tengan eso.Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:54 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Y cuando? Y cuándo jodidos va a terminar la limpieza? El €iber 14:56 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Shiny, te contaré, perdí contra JP, fue muy divertido.Gracias! Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 12:47 12 jun 2010 (UTC) : El resultado fue 5 - 0 a favor mía, lo que es una victoria por paliza, creo. --IEP · D de duelo 18:26 12 jun 2010 (UTC) me gustaria... ola me gustaria adoptar un ludicolo shinyAntonioV Y Amatar 18:53 12 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias olle gracias por abisarme desde el viernes podre hacer batallas porque buelvo a mi casa. :D Diegox12360 19:05 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Charizard-1999 Este usuario esta inactivo. No podre luchar con el para el Torneo Oscuro [[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿...?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'¿Como?' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 13:34 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye Shiny,yo no cree la lista,nada mas la edite.Alex 15:09 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Re Dile a Arceus3 que mañana a las 6:30. Y que le voy a panear mucho xD --IEP · D de duelo 15:15 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Bon día, bona tarda, o lo que sea Buenooo, he recurrido a ti, porque tal parece que eres el único Admi que no ha perdido la razón. Puedo crear un club? Por favor Salu2: El €iber 02:21 16 jun 2010 (UTC) por favor podrias hacerme una plantilla para una nueva pokenovela llamada ¡El pokeasesinato de garchomp! que ponga algo para los seguidores y tenga la foto de garchomp y mandamela.porfavorAntonioV Y Amatar 12:48 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Estoy muy contento por tener el cargo. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias.pero.. aparte de eso tambien quiero que me expliques como se hace para poner episodio por episodio,para que cuando acabe un episodio pueda poner otro diferente,¿entiendes como es?bueno te estare agradecido si me lo dices.AntonioV Y Amatar 16:01 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Advertencia Hay que bloquear al Usuario:Messi y bojan. Mira sus dos últimas contribuciones.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 18:05 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Mira... El club tendría como objetivo fortalecer las amistades que hay en Dialgapedia Salu2: El €iber 20:47 16 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Geacias amigo! (claro, si es que todavía somos amigos) No funciona No funciona Shiny.Cuando quieras combatir mis datos estan en este torneo.Aqui te dejo como queda la firma. 14:24 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya!,[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 14:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Giratinawiki Ya lo se pero es que me han pedido que suba imagenes.Y ademas es que si quiero luchar contra Victor Alfaro Rudilla tengo que decirselo alli.Alex pokemon 15:39 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿?¿?¿ me gustaría ser un Afiliado del club brillante ¿Puedo?Hola =) [[archivo:Baile_Mawile-1-.gif]] 15:53 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Plagios Especial:Contribuciones/Carlos96. Los artículos de las MT y las Pokéballs son claros plagios de WikiDex. No al 100%, ya, pero sí en las descripciones y en las plantillas. Así que deben tomarse medidas de inmediato. Ya sabes que deben tener todos la plantilla , cambiarse sustancialmente o borrarse. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 18:14 18 jun 2010 (UTC) : ¿Puedes indicarme las diferencias entre http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/MT19 y http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MT19? La sección localización es igual, solo que una tiene enlaces y formato mientras que la otra no, lo que es muestra que se ha copiado, dado que si se copia el texto los enlaces no quedan como tal. Ambas plantillas, aunque diferentes, tienen exactamente el mismo contenido. Es innegable que se ha utilizado a WikiDex para copiar esos datos. Sé que no eres tonto y te has dado cuenta. Puesto que un usuario de WikiDex tomó el tiempo y esfuerzo de colocar toda esa información, lo lógico es que se le de atribución a su trabajo. Eso sería el motivo por el que deberías advertir al usuario y hacerle colocar esa plantilla, o hacerlo tú mismo. Si hubieras hecho algo importante en tu vida probablemente querrías que la gente supiera que lo has hecho tú y no fuese otro quien se llevase ese mérito, pero parece que aun no ha llegado esa ocasión. Si eso no es suficiente para ti, la licencia exige que se dé esa atribución. Tú mismo, pero si esto no se arregla ya, enviaré toda la colección de enlaces a Wikia, que ya empiezan a acumular constantes infracciones por parte de esta wiki. Se supone que los administradores estáis para mantener el orden del wiki, es vuestra obligación, no la mía, pero siempre que vengo aquí tengo que hacer yo ese trabajo, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo mio. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 20:54 18 jun 2010 (UTC) :: No está expresado con otras palabras. Está expresado con las mismas palabras, pero da igual, veo que no quieres ver lo que es obvio. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 21:02 18 jun 2010 (UTC) MT Despues del mesaje de mt, le deje un mensaje apoyandote abajo.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 20:49 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Me vas a hacer un favor Por favor, no quiero que esto se convierta en una guerra, como ya ha pasado antes. Por favor se sensato y explicale a Ciencia lo que pasó Los mas coordiales salu2:El Ciber 21:07 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Te lo digo porque esto inició con 3 personas (Tú, yo, él y él) Luego, la gente verá que Ciencia vino, y se irán contra el. Por eso pido que por favor seas sensato y no hagas nada insensato. No quiero que todos se vayan contra Ciencia Mientras no actues insensatamente, pues ok